A SortOf Small Joke
by DoomOverlord
Summary: What happens to Yusei when he plays a joke on his friends? What if his friends were sex fiends? I dunno, but do you want to find out? Read!


Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I don't own Yugioh 5d's.

Sidenote: I told you that the weekends would be the time when I would be uploading my stuff. So I will keep up that promise. On those weeks when I'm not so busy, I might upload a chapter or two, so be on the lookout.

Further news, I've decided that I like this pairing. Maybe writing Yaoi is becoming one of my new favorite past times? Enjoy. This isn't really a specific pairing though, just so you know.

--------------------------------------

I stared at the blonde in front of me. He was eating some no-name food, and I gawked at him in sheer amazement as to how he could possibly eat what was set in front of him. I continued to stare at him, following his spoon from the plate to his open mouth.

"What Yusei?" he asked me, sounding slightly irritating.

"Hmmm?" I replied, looking at his ears, then looked away. I was going to have fun with his today.

"Stop staring at me, will you?" Jack returned to his meal, and I began laughing. That definitely got his attention.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Judging by the look on his face, he was genuinely curious.

"You," I replied, making sure to widen my smile.

"Don't play around with me Yusei. I'm seriously not in the mood."

"Ha. Now you're lying to me Jack. You never seemed to mind when I played around with you before."

"You've done it before?!" he asked me, one of his eyebrows shooting up. I felt my heart beat faster at the look on his face. He was so cute!

"Uh…no?" I replied, getting the reaction I wanted.

"Don't you dare lie to me Yusei. Have you done it before?"

"Remember the time at the beach when you fell on top of Aki?"

"Yeah…so?" Jack answered, reflecting on that day. He surely wouldn't forget how he had been brutally punished later.

"Well…" I started, leaving the sentence hanging. I waited for Jack to catch on.

"IT WAS YOU?" He practically shouted, and everyone turned around to look at us.

"Shut up, everyone's looking!" I told him, even though I was smiling inside.

He stood up, pointed at me, and threatened me by saying, "I'll punish you for that."

"As if you could, Jack my darling," I answered, taking his hand.

"Did you just-"

"Oh yeah I did. How tough can you be when someone calls you darling…or sweetie??" I said, grinning evermore.

"I'll get you later. You'll pay for this humiliation Yusei." Jack took his hand back, and sat himself back down. Soon, the others came into view. I waved a hand to signal where we were. Jack and I were shortly accompanied by Aki, Rua, Ruka, and Crow.

"What is up Yusei?"

"I don't know, Rua." I answered as an experiment.

"Sweet, what were you talking about with Jack?" As usual, I found out that Rua really wasn't paying all too much attention.

"Nothing much."

"Then why did he stand up and shout? We could hear him all the way from over there!" Crow asked me. I stared to look at Crow, and smiled. I was definitely going to have a fun day.

"He shouted because we got engaged…see?" I raised my hand, which was wearing a ring I had put on just the second before.

Everyone stood up, and Jack began choking on his food. Again, everyone turned around to look at us. Nobody in our group seemed to care, and they shouted, "What!!!???" Everyone turned their heads to look at Jack, who was still choking. I walked calmly over to Jack, gave him a pat on the back, and he stopped hacking.

He looked at me, and shouted, "WHAT!!" Then he turned to face everyone, and he began explaining, or trying to anyway. "I didn't give him that ring! I didn't ask him to marry me! I'm not lying! It's true! We didn't get enga-"

I reached into my pocket, and slathered some onion juice onto my finger. I wiped my eyelids with my finger, and soon, tears came out. I faked some sobs as best as I could, and I caught everyone's attention.

"What's wrong Yusei?" Ironically, it was Jack who asked me that.

"Don't deny it Jack! *fake sob* You said *fake sob* you love me! There's no point in hiding it Jack. I already said 'Yes', didn't *fake sob* I?"

Everyone turned to Jack, and began shouting at him. I caught some insults, and , "You're such a jerk Jack, you made Yusei cry! We heard him loud and clear. There's no point in hiding it! You bastard, you made Yusei cry! You made him cry!"

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I tried to keep my laughter under control, but I simply couldn't. My laughter let itself out, and soon I was laughing so hard it was difficult to breathe. Of course, everyone turned to look at me.

"Why are you laughing Yusei?" everyone laughed.

I wanted to answer, but I couldn't. I ended up falling to the ground. My laughter just would not stop. A few minutes later, I managed to stop my chuckles. I stood up, even though Jack offered his hand to help me up.

"Explain Yusei. NOW!" Aki said, that certain murderous tone returning to her voice. Everyone grabbed me, demanding the truth, Jack being the one shouting the most.

"Okay, okay, okay! I'll tell you. But not here. Somewhere more private."

"How about our home?" Rua asked, and I nodded.

**********

About 15 minutes later, we were all in the living room in Ruka's and Rua's home.

"Talk Yusei," everyone commanded. I sat myself opposite of all of them.

"It was all a joke. Jack never even talked about being engaged to anyone! You all fell for it! Hahahahahaahahaha!"

Everyone stared at me, and Rua and Ruka laughed. They got the joke, and must have admitted that the joke was a good one.

The other three, however, didn't take all too kindly to the joke.

Jack grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of my seat roughly. Aki led the kids away to their room, and soon came back to deal my punishment. Crow and Jack dragged me to my room, and Aki followed with a bag.

When we got into my room, Aki dumped the contents of the bag on the floor. I glanced at what fell, and I saw a few dildos (in white, red, purple, and other colors) along with a whip. What fell out next I never got to see because Jack and Crow shoved me onto my bed.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, although I already knew to some extent.

"You must be punished Yusei," Jack answered, a smile on his face.

"Any last words, Yusei?" Crow asked me, holding something in his hand.

"Umm…I'm sorry?"

"Wrong answer," Crow told me, and he duct-taped my mouth shut. He took a sharpie marker, and wrote some words on the tape. My shirt was then ripped off.

" 'Fuck me!' Genius Crow. Simply genius!" Aki told him, and Jack placed himself on top of me. My feet were wrapped together, and Aki took a pole. She took my pants and boxers off with one hand, and placed the cold metal pole under my knees. Jack held the pole, and Crow held one of my legs. Aki tied my leg to the pole, and Crow tied my other one to the pole, making sure that my legs remained apart.

Jack turned around, and grabbed my arms. He tied my hands to the pole, so I couldn't lower my legs at all while lying down. I tried to sit up, but Jack knocked me back down.

They all stripped down to nothing, and I could feel myself getting warmer.

"Oh look Jack. I think he's excited!" Crow mentioned, pointing at my dick. I had indeed gone erect, and Aki placed her hands on it. She began stroking me, and started sucking on it. Jack and Crow began jacking off, and soon I could feel my precum slide out. Aki sucked it up, and told Jack that I was 'ready.'

Jack and Crow, smiling mischievously, walked over to me. Aki sat in my chair, grabbed hold of a red translucent dildo, and began pleasuring herself. I couldn't tear my eyes off her, but soon Jack grabbed hold of my dick and began rubbing it. He jacked off with his other hand. Crow took off my gag for a while and he shoved his dick deep into my mouth.

"You know what to do Yusei," he commanded me. I didn't pass up the opportunity. I moved my head back and forth, sucking on his erect cock. The taste of his precum wasn't at all unpleasant, and I could hear moans escaping from his lips.

"I'll see you later, Yusei," Aki told me, getting dressed and leaving the room. I was at the mercy of Jack and Crow.

"Dear God…"

"What was that Yusei?" Jack asked, a sneering smile on his face.

"Oh god…" I repeated, and Crow told me to shut up.

"You know…that joke wasn't at all funny." Jack walked over to me, and shoved his 7-inch dick into my mouth. Crow began pleasing himself in front of me, and I could tell he was going to cum soon. I could taste Jack's dick, and feel it block my air passage. He must have known this, because he pulled out, and began mouth-fucking me gently.

I couldn't take it anymore. I felt my dick twitch, and I cummed all over myself. Jack pulled out of my mouth, and I could tell that he was completely turned on by the action.

"Close your eyes, Yusei." I heard Crow move closer to me, and I did as he said. I could practically feel his dick throbbing , which was just a few centimeters away from my face. A second later and I felt something warm come into contact with my face. Another burst and more cum covered me. I licked the area around my lips, trying my best to consume all the cum I could.

Jack slammed himself back in just for a moment, and I felt him jerk in my mouth. He thrust one final time and shot his cum inside. He pulled out and ordered me, "Drink it up." I had no intention of not doing so, but I gave him the honor of thinking he was in charge. I opened my mouth to show that I had consumed it.

He was instantly turned on again, because his penis shot up, right along with Crow's.

"Do you like getting raped, Yusei?" Crow asked me, and I nodded unknowlingly.

"Oh really? Maybe you'll like this too." Jack turned me on my side, and I prayed to God.

_Thank you God, this has been the perfect day. I love you God. _

End.

Author Note: I won't bother writing the new chapter of my latest story today. I'm not feeling it, and if I force myself, it'll turn out really bad.


End file.
